Something More
by amrice101
Summary: Carlos has always spent his Valentine's Day alone. Can a discovery of something he was never supposed to find finally bring Logan and Carlos together?


**Heeeeeey! Happy Valentine's Day! :D In honor of this lovey dovey day, I made this Cargan story and a Kames poem :3 I could help myself(; Sorry it's kinda short, I really just made this up in a couple mintues. :p**

**Disclaimer!; I own nothing but this freaking awesome story and the poem thats in it. (well, I think it's awesome.) Did I forget to mention I made this at 9 o'clock in the morning. . .**

**~Carlos' PoV~**

Ah, Valentine's day. The day for love, romance, and being with that special someone. Sadly, none of these things have happened to me, each year this day passes me by. But I've gotten used to seeing everyone around me being happily in love and giddy on this day. Many of the times this day passed by, it never really affected me, until this year. This year, the one person that I've always wanted to make my Valentine was already with someone else, making my heart crack into tiny bits and pieces.

Those pieces were then set on fire once Logan announced he was going a brunch date with Camille and probably spending the rest of the day with her. Don't get me wrong, I love Camille; she's funny, laid-back, crazy, and unique, but did she really have to go out with the only person I've ever been truly in love with? Why not James? Why not that Steve guy? Out of the millions of guys, she just had to have Logan.

Instead of pouting all day and stuffing my face in chocolates, I decided on doing a crazy, random stunt that would involve cows, fire and the use of a parachute. . .all to get my mind off Logan.

I had everything set up, the only thing I needed know was my helmet, which I couldn't find anywhere in the apartment. Knowing their was no way I was going to be able to do the stunt without helmet, I plopped onto the couch and accepted defeat. Losing my helmet was definitely did not help with my already horrible mood.

"What's wrong Carlitos? You seem upset." I couldn't help but let a small smile come to my face. Knowing that Logan had even the tiniest bit of concern for me made me feel a whole lot better.

"I've been looking for my helmet all morning. Do you know where it could be?"

"Yeah, actually, for some reason it's under my bed. . .don't really know how it got-" I cut him short once I nearly hug-tackled him, almost squeezing all the air out of him. I saw the red on his cheeks and just assumed it was from lack of oxygen, so I pulled away, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Thanks Logie!" With that, I ran up the swirly slide, while it seemed Logan was leaving the apartment to go on his date, and made my way to me and Log- I mean, Logan and I's shared bedroom. Wow, Logan's really has been rubbing off on me. Anyway, I busted into the room and made a sprint for Logan's bed. I immediately got down low enough so I could see everything that was under Logan's bed, which wasn't much, due to Logan being such a clean freak, another thing I love about hi, so much. My eyes sparkled once they landed on the object I was dying to have, but something caught my attention, stalling me reaching out and grabbing my helmet. It was a thick, green cover journal, something I had no clue Logan had. I was having a mental battle inside my head on either just getting my helmet and leaving or taking a sneak peak at the journal. Letting curiosity get the best of me (like I usually did), I reached and grabbed the journal, it being bigger than I thought.

I got off the floor with journal still in my hand. I took a better look at the cover and saw Logan's neat cursive writing on it. Not knowing where to start with the endless pages, I decided to pick a random page. Once I picked the page, I found a poem, which Logan had made about three days ago, labeled Something More. I bit my lip, still wondering if this was the right decision. But before I knew it, my eyes were already reading Logan's beautiful words.

_I don't know what it is about you lately,_  
><em>but theirs something about you,<em>  
><em>that's been driving me crazy.<em>

_Maybe its those eyes or dazzling smile,_  
><em>whatever it is, <em>  
><em>I can't help but let my heart flutter for a while.<em>

_Am I going crazy?_  
><em>Maybe I'm going insane?<em>  
><em>I don't know how all these thoughts,<em>  
><em>came to my brain.<em>

_Then I start to really think,_  
><em>maybe I'm falling love,<em>  
><em>or maybe I need to see a shrink. . .<em>

_Whatever the case may be,_  
><em>I can't help but let my heart fly,<em>  
><em>when you smile and sing with me.<em>

_Could this really be love?_  
><em>We've known each other for so long,<em>  
><em>it wouldn't be a surprise for these feelings to come.<em>

_Every time that we get close,_  
><em>I have to hide the blush,<em>  
><em>and hold my breath, breathe through my nose.<em>

_How is it that you do this to me?_  
><em>How can you not even notice?<em>  
><em>How did I fall for you so quickly?<em>

_For Carlos, the one person who will always have my heart. . .even if he doesn't know._

I looked at Logan's journal in complete shock; my eyes wide and my mouth agape. Did he really mean all those things? That I had a dazzling smile? That I made him blush whenever he was near me? That. . .he was in love with me?

"L-Logan. . .loves me?"

"Yep." I jumped and spin around to have only a foot away from me, Logan, his head down and a cute blush splashed on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry for looking at your journal. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. . .so, do you hate me?" My eyes bulged out at his words, his eyes still never meeting mine.

"Why-How could I hate you?"

"Well, it would be the logical thing to do. How could you not be disgusted? How could you not hate me?"

"I don't hate you because", I paused as I made my way over to Logan, wrapping my arms around him when I was right in front of him. His head snapped up and his chocolate eyes locked with mine, the blush still on his face,"I love you too, Logie. From the day I first met you, even though I didn't really know what love was back in first grade, you won me over with your crooked smile, adorable dimples, and genuineness. There is no way, that I could ever hate you."

"Y-You really mean that?" To show him I was serious, I leaned in and pressed my lips onto his own soft, pink lips. As soon as they made contact, they moved against each other smoothly, sparks flying and angels singing, just like I knew my first kiss with Logan would be like. When we finally did pull away, we just started into each others eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever, detail by detail.

"Of course I do, I love you and only you Logan Mitchell. Will you be my Valentine?"

"It would be an honor. . .to be your Valentine." All I could do was swoop in and kiss him, over and over again, not caring about the consequences. All I really cared about, was that I could now proudly say that Logan Mitchell, was my first, and probably will be, my one and only Valentine. But I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Honestly, I'm really impressed with this. It just came out of nowhere. I was just doodling in my writing binder and BAM. But I'm really happy about that because I almost didn't have anything for V-Day. . . Okay, before I ramble, bye and pleaseeee review(: **

**~Angel**


End file.
